Venganzas
by inesz
Summary: Este verano Ginny tiene que quedarse en Hogwarts...a cada grupo les asignan una cabaña...¿PANSY,RON Y MALFOY VIVIENDO CON GINNY? ¡PACIENCIA!...Draco y Ginny comienzan a hacerse "bromitas" que cada vez van a mas...¿como acabara esto? -completado-
1. Un verano diferente

Wolas! Ya empeze otro fic...xDD tengo unos cuantos capitulos adelantados y prometo no tardar muxo en publicar xDD...si a alguien se le ocurren venganzas nuevas...review please! y si no tb ehh :PP...al principio Ginny parece un poco...chiflada... pero la pobre tiene razon xD...a ver k os parece!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AAAAGGGGGGRRRRRR! MALFOY TE VAS A ENTERAR! ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

-A ver si aprendes a respetar a tus mayores niña...me voy tengo prisa...recoge todo esto...chao!

Ginny tiro un jarron hacia Malfoy que se acabo empotrando contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar y rompiendose en añicos... -Le odio!

Un dia si y otro tb discutia con malfoy...si seguian asi se acabarian matando...los padres de ginny este verano tuvieron que apuntarla a unos cursos de verano en hogwarts sobre muggles...asi que estaria alli internada por lo menos un mes mientras ellos se iban a egipto a ver a su hermano bill , encima fred y george se habian librado por ser mayores de edad...

Lo extraño es que estuvieran gran cantidad de slytherins...ginny suponia que los padres tendrian que hacer alguna mision para Voldemort y dejaron a sus hijos internados en Hogwarts...no era muy normal que quisieran hacer un curso sobre muggles...aunque era bastante divertido ya que aprendian deportes y les enseñaban los artilugios que utilizaban...es decir no aprendian desde una clase por un libro...

Cerca del lago habian conjurado unas cabañas totalmente muggles donde vivan en cada una 4 personas...los profesores debian estar empezando a ser mas liberales xq dejaron que durmieran 2 chicos y 2 chicas en cada cabaña...la bendicion para muchos alumnos y la maldicion para ginny...a ella le toco con MALFOY....PANSY... y RON! Este verano necesitaria mucha PACIENCIA...No queria ir con ron ya que era demasiado protector...

Ademas...estos cursos iban por grupos...no por edades y a Ginny le habia tocado con todos los de su cabaña y los de otras 3 cabañas mas...

Si harry se enteraba de que hay cursos de verano en Hogwarts........mejor no pensar en eso... el debia quedarse en casa de sus tios por la proteccion contra voldemort y el pensar en que no le quedaba otro remedio que estar alli le ayudaria a aguantar...

Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo vestida con un peto,el pelo recogido en 2 trenzas y ocupandose de recoger todo lo que habia tirado...

Toc toc

-FUERAAAAAAAAA!

-Valla lo siento ginny...vendre luego-dijo hermione asomandose timidamente desde la entrada

-ehh no...no pasa herm porfavor...pense k eras....OTRA persona....

-malfoy eh?-dijo hermione con una media sonrisa...

-ESE...!!!-ginny hacia espasmos con las manos intentando hablar pero del enfado que tenia no le salian insultos - MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO!!!-ginny saco toda la ropa de la lavadora a puñados tirandola al suelo con rabia.Toda la ropa estaba rosa...el habia metido una pequeña gorra roja en la ropa para lavar de ella cuando no miraba...y acababa de estropear toda su ropa favorita... Ginny trataba de controlar toda su ira acumulada...

-Ohhh! esa camiseta me encantaba!sera.....-dijo hermione

-MAMON! tienes que ayudarme a vengarme de el...ademas...no me gusta el color rosa!-gritaba ginny agarrando otro jarron y moviendolo mientras hablaba

-Por supuesto...pero venga tranquilizate...suelta el jarron - hermione se lo quito de las manos

-eh si claro..ya me calmo...-ginny comenzo a respirar fuerte

-venga vamos a dar una vuelta...luego recogemos esto...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Llegas tarde-dijo draco desde el sofa comiendo una manzana al oir que se cerraba la puerta principal-de donde vienes?no te vi por clase-draco se dio la vuelta y miro por encima del sofa ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

Ginny como respuesta le hizo un corte de manga, subio las escaleras hacia su habitacion y se encerro en su cuarto.Las cabañas eran muy grandes...xD

-¿sabes? Esos gestos no te pegan...no te dijo tu madre que eso no se hace niña? no seguiras enfadada por lo de mi gorra no?-dijo Malfoy entrando por el balcon con su maldita manzana! y la otra mano en el bolsillo tan impasible como siempre!Debia haber saltado desde el balcon de su habitacion hacia el de ella...

¬¬ a Ginny le rebentaba lo de "niña" y malfoy lo sabia...

-y a ti que no se entra en las habitaciones ajenas?.-dijo ginny lo mas calmadamente posible...volvio a abrir su puerta y le dejo sitio a malfoy- y SI...CLARO que sigo enfadada..Fuera

-hasta mañana-dijo malfoy caminando lentamente...cuando ya estaba saliendo Ginny cerro la puerta bruscamente pero Malfoy la sujeto y asomo la cabeza...ginny tenia poca fuerza por lo que no le resulto demasiado dificil....-por cierto...no vuelvas a faltar a clase o no te cubrire mas...hoy te encontrabas algo mareada y te quedaste en la cama...ok? -draco solto la puerta aunque ginny ya no ejercia presion

-Bien...-dijo ginny algo pensativa mirando al suelo...-gra...gracias-dijo viendo como se alejaba

Malfoy se paro sin darse la vuelta – no es nada....entonces mañana no te importara decirle a snape que tengo fiebre no? Buenas noches!

Ginny se quedo perpleja...

-TENDRAS CARA!- y dio un portazo

Al dia siguiente Ginny se levanto de algo de mejor humor...aunque al abrir el armario se le quito el poco que tenia...

¿tendria que ir haciendo el panoli con esa ropa? Menos mal que pocos minutos despues hermine pico en su habitacion con algo de ropa suya...

-hermione... te debo la vida...gracias...-dijo ginny

-no es nada...escoge lo que quieras de mi ropa...escogi cosas de tu estilo...te gustan?

-me encantan...-dijo ginny sonriente

-has pensado algo sobre lo de tu venganza?

-toda la noche...y creo que tengo una buena...esta tarde habra barbacoa en casa...-dijo ginny sonriente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. La Barbacoa

-buenass! Huele a quemado...sera que la weasley cocina...-decia draco hablando solo...se dirigia hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña ya que se oian voces alli....

-ah hola malfoy...hemos tenido un pequeño accidente...veras...se ha caido el tendal con toda tu ropa encima de la barbacoa que estabamos preparando...-dijo ginny sin poder ocultar una sonrisa levantando la espumadera que sujetaba unos calzonzillos de malfoy –no estaras enfadado...verdad?

Habia un monton de alumnos que se habian acercado al oler humo...todos estallaron a carcajadas al ver la escena

-Esta me la pagas weasley – susurro malfoy...

---------------

Ginny miro el reloj eran las 12 y draco todavia no daba señales de vida...donde estaria? Aunque la broma le salio perfecta ella no se sentia bien...no pegaba con ella hacer este tipo de cosas pero es que malfoy la sacaba de sus casillas...

Se cerro la puerta...Ginny se dio la vuelta y miro esperanzada por encima del sofa....uhm era solo pansy...ella siempre llegaba muy tarde...

-muy bonito lo que le has hecho hoy a mi draquito eh?te has pasado! estaras contenta pobretona!-dijo pansy poniendose delante de ginny

-lo cierto es que si...puedes quitarte?no veo la tele y la carne de burro no transparenta...- ¬¬ Ginny no soportaba a pansy

-Ahh ¿qué me has llamado? Seras guarra! –pansy le iba a dar una torta pero alguien le cogio la mano...

-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz...no creo que quieran enterarse los profesores de que sales hasta tan tarde...-dijo ron

Pansy despues de dirigirles una mirada de asco a los 2 subio a su cuarto...

-Que haces hasta tan tarde levantada ginny?-dijo ron sentandose a su lado

-no puedo dormir...crees que me he pasado con lo de malfoy hoy?

-nooo...que dices? Le diste su merecido!me lo pase genial viendo su cara...le diste donde le duele...en su orgullo!te recuerdo lo que hizo con tu ropa?o cuando te tiro encima ese tinte verde "sin querer" que no se quita de la piel en 1 semana?parecias un lagarto! O cuand..

-vale ya!me he hecho una idea..GRACIAS!-dijo ginny sarcasticamente- no es necesario que sigas...

-bien...a dormir enseguida eh?

-sii..mamaa...

-hasta mañana

Ginny salio pocos minutos despues de que ron se acosto...se abrigo con una capa negra y bastante larga..se arrastraba un poco porque ginny era mas baja que hermione...y se dirigio al campo de quidditch con su escoba no era muy conocida (no era de marca...demasiado caro) pero era rapida...

Ginny se echo a volar haciendo piruetas ...le encantaba...a lo lejos diviso una mancha roja...se acerco un poco aunque sin salir del campo de quidditch y pudo reconocer (tenia muy buena vista) a draco sentado en un banco con una chica encima suyo (de camisa roja) enroyandose....

Y ella pensando que alomejor le habia afectado lo de la barbacoa! Seria imbecil! Cuando se canso de volar volvio hacia la cabaña dando un paseo por el lago...

-¿Sabes? No deberias andar por aquí a estas horas...-no sabia quien era ni donde estaba pero le sonaba su voz y estaba segura de que no era un profesor

-Lo mismo te digo...donde estas?-dijo ginny mirando hacia todas partes

-Aquí!

-Zabini??? Que haces en el lago a estas horas? Esa agua debe estar helada!

-Solo al entrar...ah y llamame blaise... te vienes?

-xq no? –dijo ginny sonriendo-voy a ponerme el bikini...tengo la cabaña aquí al lado...espera

Ginny volvio a los 5 min...

-Woww esta helada! –decia ginny tiritando...

-Bah no seas exagerada weasley- blaise le hizo una aguadilla

-jajaja como es que te bañas a estas horas y solo?

-Bueno ahora estas tu no?-los 2 sonrieron

Y permanecieron un tiempo en el lago...

-Bueno... sera mejor que me valla yendo...mañana tengo clase muy temprano...nos llevan de excursion a un pueblo muggle...creo que al siguiente grupo... vosotros... os toca dentro de una semana...

-no tenia ni idea...-dijo ginny pensativa...lo cierto es que no habia atendido nada en clase

-y bien?salimos del agua?

-yo creo que me quedare un rato mas...-a pesar de tener frio no le apetecia irse a la cabaña

-bien...nos vemos hasta mañana!

-zabin....ehh blaise!

-si?

-llamame Ginny

-de acuerdo...hasta mañana...ginny- dijo blaise con una sonrisa

Ginny permanecio en el lago un buen rato...nadando boca arriba

-¿qué hacias con blaise?

Ginny se puso depie...y vio que era malfoy -nadar ... me espiabas?

-Vas a morir de hipotermia...-dijo draco ignorando el tema-venga anda... sal...

Ginny no pensaba hacerle caso...pero lo cierto es que estaba tiritando y el tenia una toalla...Malfoy se acerco para taparla con la toalla y ella lo empujo al agua

-jajaja eso es por lo de la ropa!

-no crees que ya te has vengado bastante niña?

-ummm dejame pensar...no -ginny le saco la lengua -puedes dejar de llamarme niña?

-ummm dejame pensar...NO-dijo draco sonriendo

-ginny intento hacerle alguna aguadilla en vano...no tenia nada de fuerza...

-dejame que te enseñe-dijo draco riendose y le hizo unas cuantas aguadillas...

-ahhh que quieres ahogarme?-dijo ginny riendose alejandose de el

-ui pues no es mala idea-dijo draco con una sonrisa maliciosa acercandose y cogiendola por la cintura para hacerle cosquillas

-jajaja para!!! Para!!!-decia ginny llorando de risa...

-me haras mas putadass??-dijo malfoy haciendole mas cosquillas

-no noo!ninguna mas! pero tu a mi tp eh!

-nunca te han dicho que es muy divertido meterse contigo?

-no...malfoy di que tu tp me haras putadas!

-esta bien...pues salgamos...-dijo malfoy con una media sonrisa ignorandola... y le coloco una toalla marron encima

Ginny comenzo a secarse cuando miro el brazo que se acababa de secar...estaba todo lleno de barro

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

-jajaja no te creerias que lo de mi ropa se iba a quedar asi no?

-SERAS...!-y ginny empezo a correr detrás de draco hacia la cabaña intentando golpearle


	3. Malfoy vs Ginny?

Al dia siguiente cuando Ginny se levanto llena de picaduras de mosquito...estaban todas las ventanas abiertas!...seguramente draco habia abierto todas las ventanas el dia anterior y se lleno toda la casa de bichos...y lo peor es que ginny era el blanco de todos esos asquerosos insectos...debia de tener la sangre muy dulce o algo porque todos la abrasaban a ella... salio de su cuarto para ir a desayunar se encontro con Pansy, algo poco comun porque normalmente nunca se la veia por casa...

-Buen...ehhh esa camisa es mia!

-oh que mas te da? La salve de que se estropeara con todo lo demas...asi que es mia!

-devuelvemela!

-no!

Maldita zorra!Veras como me la vas a devolver – Ginny empezo a tirarle de los pelos intentando con la otra mano quitarle la camisa

-Que pasa aquí? –Draco aparecio de la nada viendolas pegarse como quien ve llover...

-Esta guarra me ha quitado mi camisa!

-que mas te da si iba a estar rosa como todo lo demas!

-pero no lo esta y sigue siendo mia! –gritaba ginny muerta de rabia

-no digas estupideces ahora es de pansy –dijo draco rodeandola con el brazo...ginny estaba muerta de asco y pansy todavia no se lo creia...

-quien eres tu para decidir eh?-dijo ginny-por cierto...muy graciosa la bromita de las ventanas!

-soy el capitan de esta cabaña...ves?-draco le enseño un pin...seguro que se lo habia dado snape...ginny estaba por pegarselo en la frente!- y ayer hacia mucho calor y abri las ventanas...pasa algo?

-Ya te dije 80 veces que se llena la casa de bichos y todos me pican a mi!

-yo no veo ninguna picadura...

-mira imbecil!-ginny se levanto la manga de la camisa y tenia el brazo con 5 o 6 picaduras-y empezo a rascarse compulsivamente

-bueno ese es tu problema...-dijo draco tranquilamente

Ginny entro de nuevo en su cuarto y dio un portazo muerta de rabia...puso la musica a todo volumen y comenzo a llorar apollada sobre la puerta sentandose en el suelo...¿por qué todo iba en su contra?

-esto no se quedara asi...-susurro ginny

Una hora despues cuando ya estaba repuesta bajo a desayunar...sabia que iba a llegar tarde pero le daba igual...no tenia prisa y si no llegaba a tiempo a la clase pues mejor...se puso a beber de su botella de leche a morro (cada uno tenia una)

-ya se le paso a la niña la rabieta?-dijo draco sonriendo poniendose delante de ella para no dejarla pasar...-que es eso que llevas ahi?

¬¬ esto era lo que le el fataba con el mal dia que llevaba...ginny dejo de beber sin inmutarse y volco el resto de la botella en la cabeza de draco...le dejo pingando y encima ya estaba preparado para irse todo vestido duchado y repeinado...

-pero que te crees que haces niñata?

-oh esto?no lo reconoces?-dijo ginny ignorando los gritos de draco y moviendo una libreta hacia drch e izq...

-que haces con mi blok de dibujos!has entrado en mi habitacion!

-es tu problema no dejarla cerrada...-dijo ginny tranquilamente y tiro todos los dibujos de draco al fogon encendido de la cocina...

-Noooo! Maldita imbecil! que te crees que haces?-draco cogio la manguera del bañal y intento apagar el fogon...pero ya estaba quemado....

-A ver si aprendes a cuidar mas tus cosas...eh?-dijo ginny riendose

Draco dejo de apagar sus dibujos y disparo todo el agua contra ginny..

-ahhhh!para! un slytherin tenias que ser!idiota!-cogio la harina de la cocina y se la tiro a la cara...

-ah... no veo nada!-draco agarro los huevos de la nevera y empezo a tirarselos

Ginny el aceite...draco la tarta para el cumpleaños de pansy...ginny su miel favorita...draco su helado...etc...

Una vez que se cansaron o no habia mas ingredientes...simplemente intentaban estirarse toda la masa que habian echo por la cara del otro...pero ginny tropezo con la botella de leche y callo encima de draco...

-maldito idiota-decia ginny intentando golpearle

-pobretona nunca te rindes?

-no!

Draco la empujo contra la parez y comenzo a besarla...lo sensato para ginny habria sido irse pero ella le siguio el juego...cada vez el beso se estaba haciendo mas apasionado...ginny iba profundizando el beso agarrandose a draco por el cuello mientras el la cogia por la cincura aprentandola contra el...¿estaban compitiendo a ver quien llegaba a mas?

-os estamos esperand...-pansy habia entrado por la puerta de atrás y se habia encontrado a ginny toda mojada marcandosele todo el cuerpo al tener la camisa pegada por el agua...el rimel corrido por toda la cara y metiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla a draco que estaba todo despeinado agarrandola por la cintura...


	4. Consecuencias

Wolass! En este cap no se xq me dio por poner esto de la esgrima...me encanta el deporte pero no tengo ni idea del vocabulario ni nada...asi que si alguien sabe de esto k me ayude xfa!a ver si se dice espada o tiene otro nombre...creo que cuando te dan se dice touche pero ni idea...weno ia me direis...a ver que os parece...

Marian Salazar esa es justo mi parte preferida del fic jajaja

AzazelBlack a mi Pansy k kieres que te diga...jejeje no me da ninguna pena :P

asley malfoy use tu consejo ;) ya lo tenia pensado pero no sabia si usarlo... blaise y draco si que discuten un pokito

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy echo a correr fuera de la casa....y ginny aparto a draco y corrio a su habitacion llorando...¿qué habia echo? Se habia rebajado a su altura...de nuevo...lo que no podia negarse por mas que lo intentara es que le habia gustado...habia sido..."magico" aunque estaba segura de que para draco no habia significado nada...habia conseguido lo que queria...sacarla de sus casillas...seguro que ahora mismo se lo estaba contando a sus amigos...que vergüenza!...nunca penso que ella podria ser el tipo de chica como la que se estaba enroyando con draco ayer por la noche...si no llegaba pansy...que podria haber pasado???...ginny no podia dejar de preguntarselo...

Oh...ahora que caia en la cuenta...pansy los habia visto..que pensaria?siempre estuvo colada por draco... seguro que esto lo acabaria pagando Ginny...

Ginny paso encerrada en la habitacion parte de la mañana...aunque asistio a la 2º clase...ultimamente no aparecia por las clases...no eran obligatorias pero ella queria ir..tenia clase de esgrima

-Bien!comenzemos chicos!-decia la profesora-esta vez lo haremos por parejas...creo que ya estais lo suficientemente preparados para empezar con los duelos....

Ginny habia llegado tarde...ya estaban todas las parejas echas...todo le salia mal!ahora tendria que hacerlo sola...las cosas no le podian salir peor...

-oh ginny mira tu puedes ponerte con malfoy...tb ha llegado tarde y se esta vistiendo...-vale las cosas podian ser mucho peores!

-mierda-murmuro ginny entre dientes...era a la ultima persona a la que querria ver en ese momento...

-valla valla...estamos destinados a encontrarnos eh weasley?-llego draco riendose

-es mi maldicion...tener que aguantarte en todas partes...-dijo ginny resignada

-umm no parecia que pensaras eso cuando me besaste en la cocina...-draco sonrio maliciosamente acercandose y agarrandola... tendra cara! ¿prentendia besarla ahi delante de todos? Ginny tenia que parar esto cuanto antes...se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada de ella...asi que puso las manos sobre el y lo aparto...

-draco yo...no soy como tu amiguita del campo de quidditch...

-como tammy?-dijo draco riendose-estas celosa? asi que vas a espiarme por ahi eh...

- claro que no estoy celosa....y no digas estupideces....os vi sin querer volando por el campo de Quidditch...y lo de hoy en la cocina...fue tan solo un error que no volvera a suceder...-ginny no queria que draco pensara que era una chica facil...-y por cierto...fuiste TU el que me entraste!

-oh venga...aora no quieres reconocerlo eh?

-no tengo nada que reconocer-draco la estaba cabreando...se bajo el casco y intento tocarle con la espada pero el lo esquivo...

-aora diras que no te gusto eh??-draco se bajo tb el casco riendose y acercandose hacia le gustaba fastidiarla!

-eres muy malo besando....me has decepcionado...lo tuyo es solo apariencia...-ginny intento atacarle de nuevo...lo cierto era que besaba muy bien aunque no pensaba reconocerlo decia ron...le habia dado donde duele...en su orgullo xD

-valla valla...tenemos a una experta...ya has perdido toda la inocencia que aparentas eh? si tu hermano ron se llega a enterar...-esta vez atacaba draco...

-y quien se lo va a decir? tu? piensas que te creera?-dijo ginny aparentando no estar preocupada...si ron se enteraba...la mataria! Camino unos pasos hacia atras...estaba perdiendo terreno y comenzo a subir las escaleras de espaldas...

-oh venga...no es nada dificil hacer que pique...-draco se habia despistado y ginny le habia tocado cn la espada...parecia enfadado.. el se acerco y la empujo...

Desde aquel instante comenzo el duelo de verdad...las espadas comenzaron a chocar una contra la otra...practicamente no se veian...los alumnos pararon sus practicas y comenzaron a ver un duelo real...la profesora los miraba impresionada...draco intento darle en un hombro pero ginny se agacho...dio una voltereta hacia atras para conseguir tiempo...pero draco se acerco rapidamente y al chocar las 2 espadas consiguio que cayera la de ginny...esta, estaba arrinconada entre draco y la parez (como el dicho "entre la espada y la parez" XDD) el se despisto pensando en que la victoria era suya pero ginny dio una patada en la mano de draco...su espada cayo ...el se agacho a cogerla pero ginny la alejo con otra patada...

-eh eso es trampa!-dijo draco cabreado le costaba respirar

-estupideces...ademas tu me empujaste!-decia ginny tirando el casco al suelo...

-wow chicos! lo habeis echo muy bien...luchais con pasion...aunque la tecnica no la teneis muy clara...jejeje mis felicitaciones-decia la profesora impresionada...-creo que ya vale por hoy..

Aunque ninguno de los 2 le hizo mucho caso...se fueron malhumorados cada uno por su camino...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny volvio a casa para comer y se encontro a draco en el sofa viendo la tele...asi que decidio picarle un poco..

-¿sabes? hoy tenias que recoger tu la casa...y la cocina esta hecha un desastre...

-creo k tu tienes parte de culpa en eso niña-decia draco girandose desde el sofa

-ahh se siente...hoy te tocaba a ti...-decia ginny riendose

-si eh?-draco le tiro un cojin..

-ehh pero bueno!ya sabes que si se rompe algo lo limpias tu!-dijo ginny devolviendole el cojin por el aire...

-no me vas a ayudar?-pregunto con cara de niño bueno...

-buenn...

Plass!Pansy acababa de entrar en la cabaña dando un portazo...no parecia tener muy buenos humos...

-maldita pobretona...quitate de enmedio!-dijo pansy empujandola para pasar a la cocina...ginny perdio el equilibrio y empujo a un jarron al caer...este se rompio en añicos y ginny al caer al suelo se los clavo en una mano...

-Ohh valla...-dijo ginny mirandose la mano...empezaba a sangrar...le daban mucha grima las heridas...se apollo contra la parez ya que se estaba mareando...Draco se levanto rapidamente del sofa para ayudarla...

-¿te has echo daño?- draco cogio su mano...y vio la herida-Ven, vamos a curarte...-dijo cogiendola en brazos y dirigiendole una mirada matadora a pansy...

La señora pomfrey estaba de vacaciones...asi que solo venia los lunes para hacer revisiones a los que se encontraran mal....o si pasaba algo grave...y hoy era viernes asi que draco la llevo al cuarto de baño donde empezo a sacar cuidadosamente los trozos...

-ehh...draco...-dijo ginny todavia mareada sentada en el suelo apollada sobre la bañera...estaba muy debil...

-si?-el paro de sacarle los añicos y la miro...

-gracias...-draco la sonrio- pero me parece que tendras que recoger tu tb ese jarron...

-antes estabas dispuesta a ayudarme...hagamos una tregua de acuerdo?-dijo draco serio

-bien...


	5. La señal de paz

Ginny unos dias despues estaba en su habitacion durmiendo la siesta...cuando alguien empezo a picar insistentemente...

Toc toc...toc toc...TOC TOC

-Maldita sea! ya me despertaron...

Ginny abrio la puerta de su cuarto y se encontro con draco...

-Ven-dijo draco y la cogio de la mano haciendola caminar con el hacia su habitacion...

-Draco...estaba durmiendo!...que quieres?

-anda ginny no pongas esa cara...ya has dormido bastante...2 horas! me canse de esperar...-decia draco alarmado y ginny se rio- asi mejor...-dijo sonriendola y tirando de su mano para que se acercara mas...-Mira esto-draco abrio su armario...estaba lleno de ropa...-escoge lo que quieras...es mi señal de paz - dijo con la barbilla apollada en su hombro cogiendola por detras...desde estos ultimos dias estaba muy cariñoso con ella...

-Guauu! cuanta ropa! -dijo ginny rebuscando en el armario -Pero....

-ya te he visto mas de una vez quitandole la ropa a tu hermano ron...-dijo draco explicandose

Era cierto...a ginny le encantaba quitarle la ropa a su hermano..le quedaba algo ancha pero le quedaba bien...ginny escogio una sudadera negra que malfoy solia utilizar cuando salia de noche

-Buena eleccion-dijo draco sonriendo

Se oyeron unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras y picaron en la habitacion de draco...Si les veian en la habitacion juntos!...la que se armaria... estaba prohibido...

-me parece que este armario es mas espacioso de lo que yo creia-susurro draco riendose y empujo a ginny hacia dentro...luego entro el y cerro la puerta del armario...solo entraba algo de luz desde las rendijas del armario...

Ginny observo como entraban en la habitacion de draco...era pansy!que hacia ella entrando ahi? ginny miro a draco...miraba con curiosidad pero riendose...no parecia preocupado...ginny supuso que despues de conocer a pansy desde hace años a draco eso ya le pareceria hasta normal!...Draco giro la cabeza y pillo a Ginny mirandolo...-pansy esta loca-susurro y cogio a ginny por la cintura empezando a besarla...

-Draco-dijo ginny despues de estar unos minutos alli-si nos pillan...

-Tranquila...-y siguio besandola hasta la que se hizo tarde y tenian que ir a clase...

Esto ocurria cada dia desde que hicieron la tregua...ginny ni siquiera sabia que relacion tenian...draco no habia mencionado la palabra novios en ningun momento...pero ella por ahora se conformaba con eso...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de las clases...Ginny fue a comer tranquilamente...esa tarde solo tenia una clase...cuando llego a la cocina (que por cierto seguia igual de sucia) vio que por primera vez desde que estaban en esa cabaña todos estaban juntos en la misma habitacion... draco estaba mirando la nevera de espaldas, pansy preparandose un café y ron leyendo el profeta con un bollo en la mano y bebiendo otro café...

-ehh buenos dias –saludo ginny sonriente

Draco se dio la vuelta nada mas oir su voz devolviendole la sonrisa y giñandole un ojo...-buenas

-no pensais recoger todo esto? Lo habeis montado vosotros...-dijo pansy mirando a ginny con cara de asco

-pues fijate por donde hoy te tocaba a ti limpiar...recoge todo esto tu-dijo ginny con una amplia sonrisa

Ron se rio...-oye ginny que paso en esta cocina ayer?esta todo que parece que paso un huracan....

Ginny no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada complice a draco y se sonrojo...-pues veras...-ginny iba a decir que intento cocinar algo pero alguien se le adelanto...

-no lo sabias weasley? Draco se ha enroyado con tu hermanita pequeña...

Ron escupio el café que estaba bebiendo...-QUE? - miro a ginny...y al ver que estaba sonrojada supo que pasaba algo... fue hacia draco y lo agarro por la camisa antes de que le diera tiempo a reacionar empujandolo contra la parez...ese era el motivo por lo que ginny no queria a ron en su misma cabaña...era demasiado impulsivo...y si no estaba harry para controlarle...era insoportable...

-dime que no es cierto - grito ron

-ron sueltale!-gritaba ginny intentando separarlos

-lo es?

-bueno os dejo arreglar vuestros asuntos...chao!-decia pansy dirigiendose a la salida...

-pues lo cierto es que si...y no solo una vez...-esto lo dijo mirando hacia pansy que estaba saliendo...ella eso no se lo habia esperado...y empezo a correr llorando...

-Ron! He dicho que le sueltes!

-Pero...-dijo ron mirando a ginny y soltando un poco a draco

-Es mi vida! Draco y yo...-se quedo sin saber que decir... todavia no lo sabia ni ella lo que eran...

-somos novios- dijo draco abrazando a ginny desde su espalda...¬¬ lo que le faltaba a ginny...que draco pinche a ron para hacerle derrabiar...

-bueno...pues haced lo que querais!-dijo ron dando un portazo al salir

-jajaja no ha sido tan dificil...-dijo draco

-k?? lo has visto bien? Si echaba humo!

-Bah..ya se le pasara-draco iba avanzando y arrinconando a Ginny....-el pobre se quedo sin palabras cuando le dije que eramos novios...-dijo draco riendose al recordar el momento

-eh si...claro...solo lo hiciste para molestarle no?

-ehh...si claro...te imaginas a ti y a mi de novios? ("dialogo de besugos...")

-ehh no claro...-dijo ginny intentando reirse...-que tonteria no?tu y yo novios...-decia pensativa...

Draco finalmente termino de arrinconar a ginny que quedo apollada en la parez de la cocina...

-tu nunca querrias estar con alguien como yo...-dijo draco algo mustio

-ni tu con una pobretona como yo...-ginny se iba apagando...

Los 2 se quedaron callados mirando al suelo...

-ummm me suena este sitio...-iba pensando ginny en alto -fue donde nos....-hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo...y se tapo la boca con la mano...

-ehh Ginny... dijo draco mirandola fijamente...-se que es una tonteria lo que te voy a preguntar pero...tu querrias...

Ginny levanto una ceja- eh? No se atreveria a preguntarle si querria repetir lo de la cocina...no volveria a estar con el nunca! No pensaba ser otra de las chicas con las que enroyarse cuando se aburre...

Draco suspiro -quieres salir conmigo?-dijo mirando al suelo

-draco-dijo ginny sorprendida...no se lo podia creer...y encima estaba algo sonrojado!- sin ninguna de tus chicas como tammy?

-claro que no...no me interesan...solo tu -dijo mirandola a los ojos...

Ginny empezo a besarle dejando clara la respuesta...iba profundizando el beso...pero esta vez no era tan agresivo como la anterior...sino mas dulce y con mas cariño...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny volvio a la cabaña algo tarde...le tocaba recoger la cancha de tenis y tuvo que esperar a que se vaciaran un poco los vestuarios para poder ducharse...se puso la sudadera de draco era muy comoda y ademas olia a el...y se recogio el pelo en 2 moños...

-holaa-dijo ginny de muy buen humor cerrando la puerta al entrar...asomo la cabeza para ver quien estaba en el salon...valla!estaba llena de gente... al parecer draco habia invitado a sus amigos a la cabaña, estaban todos sentados en los 3 sofas alrededor de la tele tomando una copa - ¬¬ quien lo iba a decir que los slytherins vieran la tele sintiendo tanto odio por los muggles...-parecia una reunion bastante tranquila por lo que a ginny no la molestaban...se dispuso a ir a la cocina para no interrumpir...-nadie se habia fijado en que habia llegado...

-Hola ginny -dijo draco sonriendola...se habia dado la vuelta desde el sofa...-ven sientate

Los slytherins hablaban entre ellos, no se fijaron en Ginny al parecer no les parecia raro ver a una Gryffindor entre ellos...

-no gracias...creo que subire un rato a mi cuarto...

-oh venga sientate un rato conmigo....-suplicaba draco...empezo a vocalizar para que solo se enterara Ginny y los demas no le oyeran diciendo que se aburria

-de todas formas donde?...-decia ginny resignada- no hay sitio...

No queria parecer borde con Draco pero es que no se queria sentar con esa gente...

-Aqui -dijo draco con una sonrisa picara señalando sus piernas

-si venga...- dijo ginny ironicamente sin poder evitar una sonrisa

-oh venga...no te comere...o es que no te atreves? -dijo draco riendose...

Ginny en un arrebato se sento y draco la abrazo fuerte desde la espalda -por fin te atrape...-le susurro

-jajaja que bobo eres...pareces un niño pequeño...-dijo ginny deseando que siempre fuera asi de dulce con ella...-como es que has echo esta reunion?

-hacia tiempo que no hablaba con ellos..te molesta?

-no...me da igual...de verdad...-ginny comenzo a revisar quien habia venido...encontro a pansy mirandola fijamente pero intento ignorarla....Blaise parecia muy interesado en la pelicula...y luego estaban un monton de personas de la clase de draco que ginny no conocia...-ehh...draco...ron ha visto todo esto?

-jajaja ¿estas loca? claro que no..salio con granger a cenar a su cabaña..por eso monte la fiesta tan rapido...mmm te has puesto mi sudadera...te queda genial...-ginny se sonrojo un poco

-gracias...tendre que regalarte yo algo de mi ropa...tengo una falda preciosa...seguro que te queda genial...-decia ginny riendose

-ja ja ja que simpatica...-decia draco ironicamente y empezo a hacerle cosquillas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se estaba poniendo el camison en su habitacion...no tenia ganas de dormir despues de todo lo que le habia ocurrido...se asomo al balcon y miro al cielo...habia un monton de estrellas esa noche...unas voces la devolvieron a la realidad...eran draco y blaise...estaban...¿discutiendo?...pero si eran muy buenos amigos...Ginny no queria ser una entrometida asi que decidio meterse en su habitacion...aunque no sabia que posteriormente se arrepentiria de haberlo hecho...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Pansy

-Ginny...Ginny..despierta...venga vamos...

-¿que...que pasa?Draco! que haces en mi cuarto?que hora es?

-esta amaneciendo...ven...quiero enseñarte algo...

10 min despues salian de la cabaña corriendo...se habian puesto escondidos detras de un arbol cerca del boque prohibido...

-mira ahi!-le susurro draco

-Qu...ohh!una manada de unicornios..son preciosos... como los has encontrado?-decia ginny emocionada

-estaba dando un paseo cuando me los tope por casualidad...-los unicornios se volvieron a internar en el bosque...¿como se le ocurre a draco dar paseos a estas horas?

-wow!que suerte haberlos visto!gracias por avisarme draco-ginny le abrazo...-¿sabes?me encantan los sauces -dijo apoyada sobre el tronco mirando a la copa del arbol...

Draco se dio cuenta que el arbol donde estaban ocultados era un sauce...-si...bueno...quedaria bien como mi nuevo escritorio-dijo pensativo

-seras idiota!no me referia a la madera!

-jajaja lo se...pero es que es tan divertido hacerte derrabiar...-dijo antes de empezar a besarla...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny llego a las 9 de la mañana a casa...este verano estaba pasando unos dias inolvidables con draco...y se preguntaba cuanto durarian...iba a volverse a la cama hasta las 11 cuando...

Toc...tac...estaban tirando piedras a su ventana...quien?...ginny se asomo al balcon...era pansy... ultimamente era mucho mas insoportable que antes...todo el rato le pasaban cosas como lo del jarron...pero siempre le pasaban cuando draco no estaba presente...ginny supuso que pansy pensaria que draco estaba dormido...y no se equivocaba...

Pansy tenia en la mano la camisa que le habia quitado a ginny y en la otra una cerilla...

-nooo!

-a ver si aprendes a respetar lo que no es tuyo!(¬¬ mira quien habla...)Draco es mio!- y pansy prendio en llamas la camisa preferida de ginny...le debia haber echado alcohol porque se quemo muy deprisa...¿xq le tenia que pasar todo esto a ella?siempre se llevaba bien con la gente...y casi nunca discutia con nadie...y desde que habia llegado a esta casa...era todo lo contrario.. pero Pansy se enteraria de esto...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-PERO QUE HACES?-gritaba pansy euforica...habia llegado a la hora de comer despues de haber dado unas clases de golf...el dia le estaba saliendo perfecto...y ginny se lo habia vuelto a estropear...

-Paso la segadora al modo muggle...que lastima que se alguien tirara toda tu ropa por aquí no crees?...pero es que tenia que segar...tu no lo hiciste asi que te hice el favor de pasarla yo...me debes una eh -dijo ginny sonriente giñandole un ojo – oye no te importara que cogiera esta cazadora no? Es que como iban a quedar echos trizas de todas formas..-dijo ginny inocentemente...

Draco divisaba la escena apollado en la parez de su balcon intentando aguantar la risa...aunque no dijo nada...y empezaba a llegar un monton de gente para ver que pasaba y xq estaba la ropa tirada por el suelo...

-Maldita pobretona!!! WEASLEY TE VAS A ENTERAR! -Pansy empezo a empujar a ginny...esta le dio un puñetazo y pansy muerta de rabia le puso la zancadilla...ginny cayo al suelo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con un banco...estaba perdiendo el conocimiento...

-ei ei ei que pasa aquí?porque tanto escandalo?-oyo decir a la profesora Mc Gonagall antes de desmayarse-oh dios mio ginny!pansy que has hecho?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que ha pasado?donde estoy?-Dijo ginny mientras se despertaba...

-estas en la enfermeria...te diste un golpe en la cabeza cuando te peleabas con pansy...

Ginny abrio los ojos...estaban todos alli...hasta pansy! Draco estaba algo alejado apoyado en la parez para variar...

-que hace ESA aquí?

-la he traido yo...por lo visto no pueden convivir juntos...DIOS MIO! Ginny haciendo una barbacoa con la ropa del señor malfoy! ...

-Porque el puso la mia de color rosa!-gritaba ginny

-Pues otra pelea mas para la lista! Pansy quema la camisa de ginny...

-porque ginny quemo los dibujos de draco!-grito pansy

-otra mas???ginny pasa la segadora por encima de la ropa de pansy!¿que os pasa con la ropa?? y no se que habreis hecho en la cocina..xq esta hecha un desastre...-draco y ginny se sonrojaron...

Pansy iba a decir algo pero todos le enviaron miradas asesinas...

-Si si...mejor cayense...luego los 2 "accidentes" de Ginny...y seguramente mas cosas que no quiero ni imaginarme...normalmente no cambiamos a la gente de sus cabañas pero por lo que he oido esto es un caso desesperado...asique dentro de una semana tendremos una nueva cabaña preparada...espero que aguanten una semana... por lo menos!ignorense!

Mientras Mc Gonagall se iba, se acerco la señora pomfrey con la comida...tenia para comer carne con patatas, jugo de calabaza y de postre una especie de natillas de chocolate....ñam ñam xD

-Mira...ya he conseguido mi cazadora niña...-y pansy se disponia a irse...ya que recibio de nuevo miradas asesinas por parte de todos los presentes...

Plaf!Ginny catapulto una cucharada de natillas a la cazadora de pansy...

-Para ti toda....yo creo que queda mejor asi...-ginny la echo una mirada heladora y pansy se alejo echando humo...

-Bien ginny sera mejor que descanses...ademas vendra la señora pomfrey enseguida a reñir...venga vamonos...-dijo hermione ignorando las quejas de ron...y se alejaron todos menos draco que cuando todos se fueron se acerco a hablar con ella...la estaba poniendo nerviosa...no dejo de mirarla ni un segundo desde que se habia despertado...

-Sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo?

Ginny no sabia de que estaba hablando...-que?

-que pansy odia esas natillas desde siempre...

-jajajajaja entonces sirvio mi venganza xD

-no sabes cuanto...

-quieres?-dijo ginny ofreciendole natillas

-umm creo que probare un poco-ginny preparo una cucharada pero draco tenia otros planes...se inclino hacia donde ella estaba echada y empezo a besarla...

-vamos a la cabaña?como nos pillen asi...-susurro sentado a un lado de su cama

-ehh...me encantaria pero no creo que la señora Pomfrey nos deje salir tan deprisa...

-si...bien...pues ya nos veremos en casa

-bien...

Draco salio del castillo cuando oyo un golpe....oh era ginny...habia abierto las ventanas hacia fuera de golpe tirando la mochila y despues habia saltado ella...iba hacia draco corriendo y se veia a la señora pomfrey gritando desde la ventana...

-au au...esto de correr descalcalza por la hierba es horroroso...-draco se rio

-en eso te puedo ayudar...-draco la cogio en brazos y se la llevo hacia la cabaña- buff... como pesas-decia riendose

-ehh!pero bueno!

-es broma tonta...mira si puedo contigo con una sola mano...

-para! que me caigo...

-yo nunca te dejaria caer-le dijo en un susurro-ya lo deberias saber...

-draco llevo en la mochila los zapatos...puedo ir andando...

-que bien...-dijo draco pero no la movio...

-puedo caminar ¿¿¿sabes???

-lo se...pero me gusta llevarte -dijo draco riendose

-en la cabaña estara ...?

-no...tranquila...pansy ha salido...-ginny se agarro a draco del cuello...ella iba pensando de camino en que a partir de ahora intentaria portar mejor con el...intentaria ser mas cariñosa...

-ehh draco que hac...?

Plasssh!Draco la habia tirado al lago...

-esto es por lo del chapuzon que me diste el otro dia...

-seras....!-ginny lo cogio y le arrastro con ella al fondo

-¿sabes? Deberias tenerle mas respeto a tus mayores....-dijo draco riendose y nadando hacia ella...

-a ti?me parece que no...-ginny le sonrio mientras se quitaba las vendas de la cabeza

-bueno eso ya no importa...nos van a separar en una semana no?...

El la cogio por la cintura y se le acerco al oido para susurrarle –Ginny yo...


	7. La despedida

Bueno esto de momento es el final (lo dividi en 2 caps)...no se si luego querre continuar la ginny yendo a x draco o algo...pero es que tengo miedo de estropearla...no se xq meti aqui un culebron horroroso jajaja...ia vereis ia...no estaria muy animada cuando lo escribia...no se...pero bueno...a ver k os parece a vosotros..

Xcierto...no os quejareis de todos los caps k os publike a la vez eh?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que hacen aquí?...hace frio salgan inmediatamente del agua!-era la profesora Mc Gonagall...por muy bien que le cayera esa profesora a Ginny...en ese momento seria capaz de ahogarla en el lago...draco parecia todavia mas enfadado...si se pudiera matar con la mirada...Mc Gonagall no estaria ya aquí...

-Señorita Weasley sera mejor que vuelva conmigo a la enfermeria...-ginny asintio con la cabeza pero antes de irse cogio a draco de la mano,se puso de puntillas y le susurro al oido – me lo cuentas luego...eh?

Draco la sonrio...-esta bien...

Ginny tuvo que quedarse a dormir en la enfermeria y soño con que no aparecia Mc Gonagall...en aquel instante... ¬¬ lamentablemente...fue solo un sueño...

Y al dia siguiente salio disparada hacia la cabaña...

-buenas!!! Y esta maleta?-dijo ginny tropezando con ella al entrar...

-es de malfoy...se fue de Hogwarts...vendra luego filch a por las maletas para enviarselas...-dijo ron asomandose desde la cocina...¿ron intentando cocinar? Pero si era peor que Ginny!Ginny supuso que draco se iba de excursion a hosmeade...1 dia...aunque las maletas eran muy grandes...

-como que se fue?a donde?...Ron...A QUE HUELE?

-no se...le vinieron a buscar sus padres..-dijo ron- intento prepararle algo comestible a hermione...habia pensado en hacerle unos canelones pero se me quemo la bechamel asi que con la pasta pense en hac...-ginny no escucho mas y subio las escaleras de 2 en 2...debia ser una broma! No podia irse ahora que por fin se llevaban bien!

Fue a mirar si tenia ropa en el armario de Draco...aunque estuviese chamuscada...algo!Abrio todos los cajones...abrio el armario grande donde les habian pasado tantas cosas...tenia que haber algun abrigo...pero estaba todo vacio parecia como si nunca hubiera estado en la cabaña...hasta habian desaparecido sus posters...Ginny se sento en su escritorio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...apollo los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa para echarse a llorar cuando...

-Ginny-dijo una voz conocida

-draco! pense que te habias ido sin despedirte!-ginny corrio hacia el llorando a abrazarle...

"escucha ginny tengo k tengo k decirte algo..." si lo decia asi no le creeria...tenia k recurrir a sus viejas formas...

-Quita...-dijo empujandola- he venido a decirte k se ha acabado lo nuestro...ya me has aburrido...me servias de sustituta cuando pansy estaba enfada conmigo asi la ponia celosa...pero ahora voy a casarme con ella...nos vamos a vivir a la mansion malfoy...y pretendo ser un marido formal y ademas...ya me he cansado de ti...me servias como venganza para el trio...y creo k lo he hecho muy bien-dijo draco con su antigua sonrisa de "soy el centro del universo"-no pensarias k una pobretona como tu viviria en una mansion como la mia no?-dijo draco riendose

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas aunk seguian mirandole fijamente a los ojos-Draco k....? k pasa? Te han pillado tus padres o...no se...pero dime la verdad porfavor...no me mientas! Se k es mentira...

-piensa lo k kieras...-dijo draco de espaldas...le temblaba la voz...se encaminaba hacia el castillo...

-draco...xk? a k viene esto? He hecho algo mal?-las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ginny...ella corrio y se puso delante de el...draco tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas...esto pillo por sorpresa a ginny-cuando te vas?

-ahora...en 5 min...-ginny intento abrazarle

-no me dejes draco...- pero el la empujo y la tiro al suelo...-para ya!no te quiero!-dijo draco muy serio mirando hacia el lago

-dimelo a los ojos-grito ginny se habia levantado y secado las lagrimas...-mientes...siempre has fingido muy mal...

Draco se acerco duditativo...la cogio de la mano fingiendo que le paraba un tortazo y dijo con los ojos completamente cerrados aunque con voz clara...-no te quiero-luego la sonrio sinceramente...parecia que se habia librado de un gran peso de encima...¿eso significaba que la queria?pero al irse le dejo en la mano que le habia cogido un objeto...Ginny sento en el suelo llorando...¿que significaba eso? ...no tenia fuerzas...cuando salio de la habitacion ginny miro que tenia en la mano...era un anillo dentro ponia solo 1 palabra:

Blaise

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Blaise

Ginny llego a la cabaña de blaise gritando y golpeando todo lo que se encontraba...-que es esto!?-ginny enseño el anillo

-ven-se limito a decir blaise...ginny le siguio y entro el baño...

-qu?-blaise le tapo la boca...abrio los grifos y la ducha

-asi no nos oiran mis compañeros de cabaña...estan en sus habitaciones...

-y bien?

-Ginny lo siento...pero no se que quieres que te diga...draco se ha ido...no hay forma de que vuelva...

-para empezar xq me mintio?y xq me dio el anillo?

-el sabia que yo te lo explicaria todo...y con el anillo vendrias a mi...aunque me parece mal...no deberias saber nada! por lo menos podia haber actuado bien....

-no es porque actuara mal...es porque le conozco demasiado bien y se que miente!aunque despues dejo de actuar xq sabia que no le creeria...

-esta bien...draco se ha ido...va a empezar su iniciacion para ser mortifago...si te fijas...veras que faltan un monton de alumnos mañana...tu no deberias saber nada...pero querian meter mortifagos de confianza en el castillo este curso...y esta era la mejor manera...

-y xq no has ido tu?-ginny no sabia si creerle...aunque tenia sentido...

-mi padre murio hace un año...no hay nadie que me pueda obligar a ir...y puedo escoger mi propio futuro...pero draco no!y debes entenderlo y olvidarte de el...tal vez dentro de algunos años..

-no!tal vez si avisamos a dumb...

-no! ni se te ocurra! te matarian a ti, a mi y a todos!ginny me he fiado de ti para confiarte este secreto...no me falles...

-esta bien...-dijo ginny entristecida...buscaba una solucion pero no la encontraba...-y xq draco me ha contado esa estupidez de pansy?

-desde el pasillo escuchaba su padre...no podia hacer otra cosa...

-xq no me conto nada de esto?no se fiaba de mi?-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas desesperada...

-soy su mejor amigo...y iba a ser un mortifago...se como va esto y tu eras su chica y sabia que si te contaba algo de esto le harias mas dificil irse...

-xq?

-no lo ves?ya ha infringido las normas para que tu entendieras todo...hablaba todos los dias conmigo de lo mismo...de lo que le costaria irse ahora que era feliz! si tu lo hubieras sabido estarias triste el poco tiempo que os quedaba juntos...

-y si tan amigos soys...xq discutiais el otro dia?

-nos oiste???

-no escuche lo que deciais pero si os vi...

-bueno veras...

-FLASHBACK-

-Deberias pensar por una vez en que es lo mejor para los demas...-le dijo blaise

-que?-dijo draco extrañado

-sabes que ginny querra esperarte...

-si y yo quiero volver...

-los 2 sabemos que eso no es muy probable...

-me da igual!-draco empezaba a enfadarse...-volvere!

-oh venga ya draco!una vez que entras es muy dificil salir...practicamente imposible!

-bueno y que me recomiendas... que pierda la esperanza?

-claro que no...pero que dejes que ginny recomponga su vida! No crees?Si la dejas asi...quien sabe cuanto tiempo estara esperandote! Pero...si le dices que ya no la quieres y que te gusta otra chica...cualquier estupidez valdra...dile que te vas a vivir con pansy!que todo esto lo hacias por venganza al trio!

-no puedo hacer eso..

-Claro que puedes! Y ella saldra con alguien por despecho...no creo que dure mucho con nadie...pero poco a poco se ira olvidando de ti...y si tu algun dia consigues volver...que lo dudo..puede k ella siga enamorada de ti si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos...no crees? No te sera dificil volver a conkistarla...

-parece mentira k me digas eso...sabiendo como nos llevabamos antes...yo completamente colado por ella...y ella me odiaba...no quiero volver a esa situacion nunca!

-piensatelo draco...pero no kieres k ella sea feliz?

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-lo siento ginny...es lo que pensaba...por lo que se ve draco me hizo caso...pero al final se echo atras al darte el anillo...y dejando de actuar...

-ya...y como sabia su padre que estaba con el?

-eso fue error de draco...estuvo abrazandote en la reunion de los slytherins...no se podia contener ni ser cuidadoso...cualquiera pudo contarselo a su padre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny volvio a la habitacion de draco...se sento de nuevo en su escritorio...le gustaba estar alli...la habitacion seguia oliendo a el...ginny se puso a rebuscar en los cajones...todavia tenia la esperanza de encontrar una carta o...algo! encontro un doble fondo en un cajon...lo abrio y encontro una libreta con un dibujo...era una caricatura de draco vestido con la ropa chamuscada y ginny con toda la ropa rosa...en la cocina el dia que se enroyaron...aparecia hasta la tarta de pansy por el suelo y la segadora apollada en la parez... al verlo ginny no pudo evitar sonreir... Draco habia escrito debajo..

Volveré. D.M.


	9. Un rescate

Jajajajaja weno os dejo esto a ver si os tranquilizais! Hitomi Felton no lloress jajaja io suponia k ya sabriais como seguiria la historia...weno espero no estropear el final que habia dejado...no me gustaba como me habia quedado esta historia (demasiado culebron) y deje ese final....pero x lo visto kereis k siga xD...aqui os dejo este adelanto...ya me habia puesto a escribir otro fic cuando "alguien" entro en mi casa amenazandome con una metralleta para que continuara ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se puso la capucha de su capa...ocultandole la cara por completo...e hizo avanzar a su caballo adentrandose en el bosque...todo estaba oscuro y la niebla impregnaba todo e impedia la vista a lo largo del camino...

-llegas tarde...-decia alguien oculto por su capa

-tuve problemas...

-te vio alguien?

-no...tranquilo...

-bien... pues demonos prisa...

-blaise...-dijo ginny bajandose la capucha...

-que pasa? ya te he dicho que no hagas eso...

-por si algo sale mal...queria darte las gracias por adelantado-dijo mirandolo fijamente

Blaise se destapo...y suspiro...-nada saldra mal...venga avancemos en silencio...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a un campamento a pesar de estar lleno de gente nadie se hablaba...estaba en completo silencio...ginny supuso que asi le enseñarian a ser independientes...

-Ginny-susurro blaise antes de entrar

-si?

-el pelo...

-que?-dijo ginny mirandose

-que lo recojas! no hay muchos pelirrojos con el pelo largo y tan cuidado... si draco te reconoce se pondra nervioso...lo conozco...no es tan tranquilo como aparenta...

Era cierto 2 mechones lisos de ginny se salian de la capucha... pero es que tenia el pelo por debajo del pecho cortado en pico... y sin darse cuenta se le escapaban..-ups perdon-dijo ginny con una pequeña sonrisa...

-bien ahora intenta hablar lo menos posible...seras mi prometida eh? Intenta actuar como..."el malfoy arrogante"

-eso es facil...se demasiado bien el papel...-dijo ginny resignada-vamos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alto! De donde venis?-dijo un guardia cogiendo las riendas y parando a los 2 caballos

-Vengo a la iniciacion...-dijo blaise con voz profunda

-Ya ha empezado...se fue a recoger a todos los alum...

-Oh señor Zabini disculpeme...-blaise se habia bajado la capucha y le miraba con ojos frios...ginny no podia reconocer esa actitud en el...siempre era tan amable...-no le he reconocido... de todas formas no esperabamos que se presentara...despues de la muerte de su padre no creiamos que...

-Pues si...es lo que siempre he querido ser...que muera mi padre no significa nada...podemos pasar o no?-dijo blaise impaciente metiendole prisa...

-y usted quien es?-dijo el guardia tirando mas de el caballo para ver a ginny mas de cerca...al tirar de una rienda se le bajo la manga de la tunica negra que llevaba y ginny pudo reconocer el tatuaje de la calavera...sin poder evitarlo le entro panico...

-es mi prometida...-dijo apartandolo de ella...acercandose blaise con su caballo...-ha venido a ayudar en las cocinas...–ginny se ajusto la capucha para que no se la viera...- estamos cansados del viaje...nos dejara pasar de una maldita vez?

-esta bien...adelante...-blaise arreo al caballo tan deprisa que paso rozando al guardia y ginny le imito...se dirigieron a las cuadras...

En medio del bosque habian construido unas carpas con cuadras, dormitorios,etc...estaba todo repartido y muy bien organizado... habia un guardia en cada carpa y todas las salidas estaban cerradas con 2 guardias custodiandolas...

-Ehh...blaise - susurro ginny cuando llegaron a las cuadras...

-k?

-si la ceremonia de iniciacion ya ha empezado... como pretendes entrar?

-no se referia a eso...no creo que pongan ninguna objeccion en que empieze mañana por ser quien soy...tendremos una semana con pruebas y entrenamientos todos los dias...y si aguantamos el ritmo y pasamos las pruebas...nos admiten...

-y si no?

-morimos...

Ginny trago saliva...

-escucha ginny...voy a ver si "le" localizo - dijo giñandole un ojo -mientras no te vea a ti todo estara bien...deberian haber acabado las pruebas hace 10 min...estaran en las duchas...puedes preparar las cuadras de los caballos?

-si claro...tranquilo...-debia de pensar que era una inutil...y se propuso demostrarle lo mucho que valia...

-ehh blaise...

-si?-dijo desde la entrada

-ten cuidado...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez preparadas las cuadras...ginny salio y comenzo a buscar las cocinas...pero se habia perdido y no las veia por ninguna parte...paso lentamente por delante de los dormitorios...habia un monton de gente que habia estado en la reunion que draco habia preparado en la cabaña...una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de ginny al recordar aquellos buenos momentos...

-maldito idiota...no me has oido? No me interesa tu novia! - ginny podia reconocer esa voz de "soy malfoy nada puede conmigo" en cualquier parte...habia empujado al que se lo habia propuesto...alquilaban a sus chicas? O las vendian como exclavas? Cuanto mas tiempo estaba aquí...mejor se daba cuenta de lo locos que estaban...y ginny comenzo a preguntarse cuanto aguantaria draco aquí...por mucho que aparentara el era diferente de todo eso...el estaba alli...tan cerca de ella y ni se daba cuenta...iba despeinado vestido con un uniforme lleno de barro y agujeros...parecia triste y cansado aunque seguia manteniendo su pose de malfoy...estaba afilando una navaja muy concentrado...el miro hacia donde estaba ella y ginny volvio a fijar su vista en el camino ajustandose la capucha caminando mas deprisa...esperaba que no la hubiera reconocido... al doblar la esquina se dio cuenta de que se habia equivocado de camino...era un callejon sin salida que utilizaban como almacen de barriles de vino...alguien la cogio por detrás colocando la navaja en su cuello y la otra tapandole la boca...

-bien...si no quieres morir sera mejor que me hagas caso...no digas ni una sola palabra...

............................................................................................................


	10. Un Reencuentro

Ginny asintio con la cabeza sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa que el no vio...era draco...  
  
-saldras conmigo diciendo que soy tu marido...os vi un instante al entrar...debeis ser gente muy importante para que os dejaran pasar una vez empezada la iniciacion... asi que no creo que tengan problemas en dejarte salir...diras que estoy enfermo y no puedo hablar o cualquier estupidez - pobre bobo...debia de haberlos visto a los 2 encapuchados...antes de que blaise se mostrara..  
  
-el señor es tu marido no?  
  
Ginny nego con la cabeza...  
  
-tu prometido?  
  
Ginny volvio a negar con la cabeza...  
  
-Tu novio? Ginny seguia negando...draco parecia desesperado...  
  
-Tu dueño? Que no...ginny no paraba de negar...  
  
-Viniste con pareja no?-dijo draco pensandose en que se habia equivocado de persona...  
  
Ginny asintio y draco susurro–escucha...voy a destaparte la boca...si gritas... te matare...- se la destapo... y comenzo rascarse la cabeza pensando...¿qué mas podian ser?  
  
-si vine con pareja...aunque no estaba alli...solo en mi corazon...mi acompañante solo es un amigo...  
  
-esa voz....-draco aparto la navaja y le aparto la capucha boqueabierto....no podia ser... ese pelo rojo como el fuego...esa peca que tenia en la nuca...su piel suave y blanca como la nieve... ginny se dio la vuelta soltando su melena lisa al quitarse el palo con el que se lo habia recogido...le miraba con temor...no sabia como se lo iba a tomar...  
  
-Gi...ginny...-draco estaba atonito...no podia hablar...el la abrazo y ginny comenzo a llorar...  
  
-draco entiendo porque te fuiste asi pero... yo no podia estar sin ti... blaise me ayudo a entrar aquí... te estabamos buscando...se que todo esto es una locura...ya que ni siquiera se si querras irte... pero tenia que intentarlo... blaise dijo que no debia verte porque te pondrias muy nervioso... pero no pude evitar quedarme mirandote... a mi me da igual lo que quiera tu padre... solo quiero saber si tu quieres esto...-decia ginny a toda velocidad...lo decia mas para ella misma que para el...  
  
-shhh...tranquila... -draco se acerco para besarla cuando pasaron 2 chicos muy metidos en la conversacion que estaban teniendo...draco y ginny se habian llevado un susto de muerte...  
  
-sera mejor que me valla...-dijo ginny secandose las lagrimas rapidamente... recogio su pelo de nuevo y se tapo con la capucha... -bien...-ginny comenzo a caminar rapido para alejarse de alli...  
  
-ginny –dijo draco cogiendola de la mano para que parase un momento...- te quiero... Ginny sonrio...-y yo tb...-se acerco y le dio un beso fugaz antes de eso le habia quedado claro que no habia hecho mal viniendo a ayudarle a escapar...  
  
Ginny por fin iba hacia las cocinas cuando vio a un grupo de chicas hablando entre ellas...ginny iba a a presentarse cuando diviso a pansy... -ei chicas os han dicho algo de las pruebas..?  
  
-a mi sam no me ha querido contar nada...  
  
-a mi bob me ha dicho que era muy duro...fue lo unico que pude sacarle... -¿qué les harian?  
  
Ginny estaba preocupada...se acerco a las chicas y las saludo..la miraron extrañadas pero a pesar de su disgusto de tenerla entre ellas le dieron cama y le enseñaron cuales eran sus deberes...ginny no se destapo la capucha hasta que pansy estaba fuera de su vista...podrian estropearse sus planes si la veia... Despues de preparar la cena se fue directa a la cama...no habia rastro de blaise ni draco...y las cocinas le habian dejado agotada...las chicas le habian dejado una cama en sus dormitorios...la marginaban pero lo cierto es que preferia estar sola...se acosto en su cama y entraron las demas en la habitacion...ginny rapidamente se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza y se puso boca a bajo para que pansy no la reconociera...ginny saco la varita y susurro: lumos! Y saco la foto que tenia debajo de la almohada...fue una foto de grupo que se habian sacado todos los grupos de hogwarts al empezar las vacaciones..pansy salia con una pose seductora poniendo las manos en las caderas...ron tenia a pig en el hombro y le miraba sonriente apoyando una mano en el hombro de ginny y draco y ginny salian con los brazos cruzados mirando cada uno hacia el lado contrario donde estaba el otro con cara de enfadados...ginny sonrio..detrás de la foto habia pegado la caricatura que le hizo draco...era lo unico que tenia de el..eso y la sudadera...la llevaba puesta en ese momento...le abrigaba del frio del dormitorio y todavia olia a draco...seria mejor que durmiera pronto o mañana no podria trabajar...ginny susurro: nofx! ...y apago la varita, guardo todo debajo del la almohada y se quedo echada con la manta sobre la cabeza por si pansy la veia al despertar...  
  
Ginny estaba sumida en un profundo sueño cuando alguien la destapo...estaba a oscuras y no reconocia a el extraño...el la agarro y la obligo a la clase de gente que habia alli no podia fiarse de nadie...el le habia tapado la boca pero ella le puso la zancadilla y callo al suelo...ella escapo por la puerta de atrás..por lo visto ninguno d los 2 tenia mucho interes en que se les oyera y ninguna de las demas chicas se entero...ginny se quedo estrañada al no ver un guardia en la puerta cuando salio corriendo...debia de ser el salido que entro en su habitacion...ahora como volveria a la cama?no podia...ginny paro de correr y miro a su alrededor...oh no!otra vez no! Se habia vuelto a perder...camino lentanmente a ver si encontraba algun rincon conocido...iba escondida para que no la vieran los guardias...no era muy dificil ya que la mayoria estaban sentados "descansando los ojos"...ginny encontro unos pasos mas alla el dormitorio de los chicos...si iba por alli sabria volver...atraveso la calle observando pensativa el trastero donde se habia encontrado a draco...cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro volteandola para ver quien era... -blaise!-dijo ginny abrazandole  
  
-ginny me prometiste que no harias locuras...  
  
-si..y lo estoy cumpliendo...pero es qu..  
  
-ir a ver a draco a sus dormitorios no es prescisamente muy seguro..  
  
-no no era eso...lo que pasa es qu...  
  
-y si te veia algun guardia?como se te ocurre venir aquí?  
  
-estaban todos durmiendo...nadie me vio...estoy segura...  
  
-a si?entonces xq te encontre yo?  
  
-ups...-ginny vio otro puesto de guardia tapado con cajas...estaba vacio...blaise debia de estar custodiando la entrada a los dormitorios..- esa no la vi...estaba...  
  
-distraida –dijo blaise con los ojos en blanco-sera mejor que vuelvas a tu habitacion...  
  
-no puedo...-decia ginny recordando lo sucedido  
  
-xq?-pregunto extrañado  
  
-pues xq me atac...  
  
-por fin te encuentro ginny...siento el haberte asustado...pero queria sacarte de la hab...-decia draco ...acababa de llegar corriendo y estaba jadeando...  
  
-estais todos locos?-dijo blaise comenzando a gritar-ginny te dije que el no podia verte!  
  
-shh blaise no grites!...el me encontro...draco yo no sabia que eras tu! Que susto me diste!  
  
-como que la encontraste draco?Y ME PUEDES EXPLICAR K HACIAS EN EL DORMITORIO DE GINNY?te dije que fueras cuidadoso!y aces esto?  
  
-bueno no pense que pasara nada...me tocaba guardia y....tenerla tan cerca..-dijo mirando a ginny con una sonrisa  
  
-estais locos...y encima me habeis metido en el ajo...ginny ves xq draco no te podia ver?oh oh...moriremos todos aquí..-decia blaise tragico... Los 3 estallaron a carcajadas...¿cuántas veces mas podrian estar los 3 asi?¿y como podrian salir del campamento ahora?Les habia sido muy facil entrar...pero ginny dudaba que les fuera asi de facil salir... 


	11. La Huida

Wolass!Weno aki teneis el final de este fic x fin!!!Siento la tardanza pero no se me ocurria como continuarlo...espero que os guste...muxisimas asias x los reviews!!!Andy-Wm a ver si me libro de esos crucios XDD   
  
impossibles a ver si te gusta el final :P el "vivieron felices" para siempre esta muy visto...  
  
...........................................  
  
Ginny desperto pronto para preparar el desayuno...estaba muy alegre porque habian conseguido darle esperanzas a draco...se notaba que el ya se veia como mortifago...Despues del desayuno las chicas se fueron a despedir de sus novios que iban a la laguna...ella se quedo recogiendo los platos...se ofrecio ella misma para que no tuviera malos royos con las chicas...ginny estaba muy concentrada intentando quitar con magia la suciedad reseca de un plato pero era incapaz asi que intento al modo muggle...pero seguia costandole mucho ¿qué comerian?-se pregunto riendose...alguien desde su espalda comenzo a intentar frotar el plato...ginny se dio la vuelta y miro hacia arriba   
  
–draco!-Dijo ginny sonriente-que haces aquí?  
  
-no viniste a despedirme...asi que vine yo...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y la beso  
  
-como querias que fuera...todos se quedarian mirando...-murmuro apenada  
  
-ya...lo se...-dijo draco frotando el plato-¿qué come esta gente?  
  
-yo me pregunte lo mismo...-dijo ginny riendose  
  
-me encanta cuando te ries...-Draco se inclino y...-auuu!  
  
-sabia que estarias aquí...vengaa vamonos!-dijo blaise tirando de la oreja de draco-no teneis remedio!Por cierto ginny...ten cuidado con esa pota...se te va a quemar todo-y se fueron  
  
Ginny miro la pota pensativa...y murmuro-si...tienes razon...se me va a quemar...  
  
...  
  
La sirena sonaba...y todo el mundo corria hacia la misma direccion...calderos y varitas disparando agua hacia las cocinas incendiadas...Draco vio a lo lejos a pansy y la paro...  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-hay alguien atrapado en las cocinas incendiadas...por eso no pueden quitar el incendio con hechizos fuertes ya que la matarian...  
  
-quien...?  
  
-la chica esa rara...pero me parece que se van a cansar...no pueden apagarlo y esta llamando la atencion demasiado...de todas formas dudo que esa chica sobreviviera...  
  
Draco miro a blaise preocupado y echaron a correr...  
  
-es todo culpa mia! No debi traerla...lo siento draco...ella no sirve para est..ahhh-blaise habia sido arrastrado hacia un tenderete vacio...draco saco la varita y se preparo para el enfrentamiento....entro y...  
  
-draco que haces?-pregunto ginny ayudando a blaise a levantarse  
  
-tu tu..estabas..  
  
-noo...lo prepare...-dijo con los ojos en blanco-venga demonos prisa...solo hay un guardia en la entrada...y los caballos estan esperando en esos matorrales...  
  
Draco y blaise se miraron sorprendidos...-que??? Os pensais que todavia soy una niña no?Venga vamos...  
  
No tuvieron demasiados problemas al intentar salir...durmieron al guardia de la entrada y nadie les detuvo de camino pero a la salida...alguien agarro a ginny apuntandole con la varita...  
  
-pansy-murmuro draco boqueabierto  
  
-si draco...ya ves..¿sorprendido? yo estuve todavia mas sorprendida al enterarme de lo vuestro!ya sabia que la weasley vendria a rescatarte..-dijo destapandola-tu puedes escapar...te encontrare tarde o temprano y volveras a quererme! pero la weasley se queda!  
  
-eso sera dificil porque nunca te he querido maldita zorra!-dijo draco enfurecido sacando la varita y apuntando a pansy...  
  
-largate o la weasley morira! que quieres de esta pobretona? no es mejor que las demas..eh eh!zabini no te muevas!-pansy le apunto y draco aprobecho el despiste para dormir a pansy...  
  
-draco-ginny corrio llorando hacia el...  
  
-shh tranquila...-dijo abrazandola  
  
Blaise le hizo un hechizo para desmemorizarla y escaparon con los caballos...Los 3 se dirigieron hacia las cabañas de hogwarts donde estarian protegidos hasta que se calmaran las cosas...Dumbledore les ayudaria...a pesar de las quejas de draco al final cedio por ginny...  
  
......  
  
Draco salio al balcon de la cabaña donde estaba ginny asomada...  
  
-dime...que se siente al burlar a los entornos mas cercanos al señor oscuro?-rodeandola con los brazos  
  
-dime...que se siente al dormir con tu enemiga?-dijo dandose la vuelta para verle  
  
Draco sonrio...y susurro-es fantastico-y la beso 


End file.
